


罠

by Sumikoooo



Category: Fate/Grand Order, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumikoooo/pseuds/Sumikoooo
Summary: 阿周那笃定了这个真相，注视着把笑容藏在湿润眼眶中的坚战再度走近了自己，从下半身白色布料里捧出他的阴茎，睁着一双洁净无垢的大眼睛，卖力地吸吮起来。莲花般的王在咕啾的水声中艳丽地绽放开来，挂着露水的花瓣，毫无保留地向外倾吐着泡沫般的湿热。
Relationships: Arjuna/Yudhisthira, 周坚
Kudos: 8





	罠

**Author's Note:**

> ——收录于周坚本《Razbliuto》赠送的增刊中。

01

更早一些的时候，阿周那还没觉得大哥有什么异状。

坚战按部就班地出席朝会，祭祀，与典礼。身披蓝金，松散的发梢缀在脖子后，就马上被帷幔与珠帘掩盖了。他站在坚战身后接受子民们的欢呼时，注意力却往往不在漫天的花瓣与人声鼎沸，只目不转睛地停留在坚战的脖子根与脊背骨上。尊王高昂着头，漂亮的棕色后颈，被冬夏之交的气温填上薄薄汗珠，像巧克力上洒着蜜。阿周那望得出神，总在典礼进行到无聊时刻，想象起自己咬上那块抹蜜还夹心的巧克力，咬出又青又紫的痕迹来，阴茎趁他还在伸手赐福，滑进他双腿之间，厮磨到他两腿发软。待到人潮退去，就能操得他愈叫愈大声，最终那张万民敬仰的脸面上也被精液弄得一塌糊涂——却又总在这片刻过后，阿周那如同惊醒般地一抖，心里怒斥着爱神太可恶，刚被烧去了形体，就轻佻地潜到自己心里来。而坚战还站在那，正对着自下而上抛向他的鲜花，步履丝毫未动，留给阿周那的，仍是脆薄而美好的背影，似乎也从未想过已经在弟弟心中被奸淫了一次又一次。

天帝城相安无事，连匪徒都没有半个，英雄的日子便过得百无聊赖，想也没想就拔腿去了多门。黑天倒是从不介意他去，每次都开心满怀地用果盘和牛奶粥大肆迎接，几乎是不把他喂胖不可的魄力。只是不料这次刚待了没几天，就在多门的城门口遇上了尊王的车辇。

“老祖父命我来向黑天请教正法之道。”坚战淡淡地说，听不出是向他解释，还是仅仅向所有人陈述事实。

阿周那盯着他看，那双湿润的羽睫在阳光下闪闪发光，细密的阴影投在坚战面颊上，不知是不是由于跋涉而干渴，坚战抿起嘴舔了下双唇，看得阿周那顿时恼怒起来。他恼的是面前这个人似乎丝毫不在意自己的魅力已经染透了方圆几米的所有人。若不是种姓阻隔，恐怕连车夫都能半路停下来操他，一旦被那双眼睛看，那些仆人们一定个个都会勃起。阿周那越想越觉得气，甚至想赶王回去，等到什么时候矜持了再出他的天帝城，以免他这毫无防备的性格，半路被劫了车只会落个被轮奸的下场。

黑天倒是比他冷静得多，先是拦了他的怒火，捉住阿周那的胳膊，短暂地对他笑笑，低声说了句“信我”，就款款向尊王走去。尊王此刻刚从马车步下，蓝色披挂拖了长长一条，包裹他左半边的饱满胸脯。阿周那侧过头去，余光却仍忍不住要看他袒露无疑的右半边身子，那金饰和宝石也掩盖不住的乳尖就那么摆放在众目睽睽之下，他万分笃定，决不只有他一个人想要抓上去吮吸那枚生涩圣洁的小东西，只是其他人也像他一样，即便光看就感到难以自持，也没法在这种情势下出手。黑天向他行礼，轻声说“大哥”，坚战免了他触足，并双手合十回礼给他，说道：  
“这次是我来向您请教，应该是我向您……”

“但王，您是我的大哥。”黑天打断了坚战，并以微笑和手势替他铺开去往宫殿的路，坚战见他笑，便也随他弯起嘴角——只是扰得阿周那忍得辛苦，裹在宽松布料里的东西早就又热又涨，在心里疯狂怒骂黑天不够朋友，怎么能让坚战在众人面前露出这种撩人的表情。当然这也持续不长，进到长廊时黑天就命仆人们退开了，打算自己带坚战去侧殿的房间。阿周那也被他嘱咐去另一头的侧殿更衣，离开时从黑天身边经过，霎时狠狠瞪了他一眼，但瞪完便朝他点头。黑天忍着没笑，立即明白了瞪是因为恐吓他不准出手，点头则是赞许他驱走了仆人，便不会那么多人都盯着尊王看。自己真是有个过分耿直的挚友，黑天一边暗自想着，一边为坚战推开了寝殿的大门。

“请您在这里小憩，明天我们再进行修习吧。”黑天说着，指了指内殿的通道。“往里走设有沐浴的水池，您可以先行净身，做前往神庙前的准备。”  
“替老祖父感谢您与多门的人民。”坚战说。  
“大哥不需要客气。”黑天掩着嘴笑。“在多门就像在自己家一样，各方面都……不需要客气的。”  
“是的，遵您吉言。”  
坚战抬头望着黑天，看他慢慢将门合上，笑容也消失在了门缝之中。坚战坐回床沿，思忖片刻，便缓缓褪下金冠和繁复的饰物，披挂和衣物也同样，只留了贴身臂环和吉祥线，朝着水池的方向走去。

02

要说阿周那效忠的王，严加拷问也只认坚战一个，但要说能坑着他玩的，多门城的王却能当仁不让，脱颖而出。即便不是第一回了，阿周那依然浑身不自在。他拍着满身叮叮当当的珠串首饰，缀着踝铃的脚抬了又放，放了又抬，低声向黑天抱怨上次没这么多东西啊，黑天手指点着桌子回敬他上次你也不是要去服侍哪个王吧，阿周那顷刻间瘪了下去，气鼓鼓地整理好头花和鼻环，拽着头纱遮了半边脸就往外走。

黑天忙拦他，笑吟吟地问：  
“巨苇姑娘，你这是去哪呢？”  
“你说我去哪？不是你让我……”一听到那个名字，阿周那就忍不住要气急败坏，但挚友仿佛就爱看他这样，叫住了他又开始捻着头发上的孔雀羽卖关子。  
“你要去找王不是吗。”黑天说，指了指通往内殿的小道。“应该走这里才对。”  
阿周那退回来，顺着黑天指的路去了，听到背后又是几声清脆响亮的“巨苇姑娘”，盘算着事后一定要好好修理他才算完。

多门城的泉水十分神奇，乳白色的，牛奶一般，近看才发现那都是细密的水泡，捧起来就全数破掉。坚战试了下水温，也感觉不到过烫或是过凉的战栗，仅仅是微热，量身定制般的刚刚好。他走进去，牛奶泡包裹住他的脚踝，小腿，大腿，紧实的腰肢，在溢到胸脯上时他听到不远处的珠帘发出“叮当”一声，遂回了头，却没见到人影。气泡在他乳尖附近破裂，弄得他麻麻痒痒，只得往水里多沉了些，气泡们呼啦一下簇拥上肌肤四周，倒是令人心旷神怡。

阿周那越走越觉得不对劲，暗暗想着黑天这混蛋既然知道两间侧殿都连着水池，又支开了仆人，何必还让自己穿成这个鬼样子受罪。他一着急就走得快了，踝铃摇得哗啦哗啦，声音在空荡荡的通道中来回滚动，最终止步于他面前的珠帘。阿周那感觉到热气了，想必这帘子和帷幔后面就是净身的水池，他便撩开了些试图一探究竟。没想到这一撩就看到赤身裸体的坚战正泡在池子里头，虽然只露出肩膀，但平日里覆在尊王披挂下的左肩不见阳光，竟有些比其他皮肤浅出一截的晒痕。阿周那顿时觉得气血上涌，被纱丽裹了层层叠叠也忍不住要硬，这一慌神便也弄出了声响，坚战回过头来，阿周那只得躲到了柱子后面。过了片刻，他探出脑袋重新往坚战那里瞄，看到那团被蒸汽薰软了的头发，漂了几绺在水面上，脖子在水波中上上下下，锁骨清晰到能盛起水来。阿周那想起黑天的忠告，告诫自己深呼吸深呼吸，才将那屡禁不止的欲念强压下去。

他定了定神，捻起红纱丽半掩住面容，小碎步踏着踝铃的清亮声音，朝那一池子盛着坚战的牛奶粥走去。

03

倘若黑天的“不必客气”指的是这种方面的，那么自己恐怕是要陷入极大的苦恼。坚战想。

起初他还泡在池水里时，是先发现有花瓣漂到他的肩窝，越漂越多，这才意识到是有人在向池子里倾倒新的。坚战朝那边望，看到纱丽掩面的女子跪坐在水池边，脚尖沾了些水珠，一举一动都是铃响，且慢慢朝他这边一步一步挪动。直到离得近了，坚战才发现她十分高大，那婢女发辫的末梢掉在了水里，起身行走，落了一路的水滴。

而此刻，尊王正趴卧在卧榻上，黑天派来的“婢女”取了酥油，掐着细嗓子告诉他放松，女子的头发垂落到他背脊上，弄的他很痒，但稍带温度的按摩油很快就令他舒缓起来。那双手覆住了他两侧的蝴蝶骨，才缓慢地下移，在他僵硬的肌肉上按压——手很大，力度也比一般的侍女来得适中，也许是归功于她高大的身形，若不是在王宫里，大概要成为城市里首屈一指的技师吧。他询问她的年纪，对方也不应答，和他对上眼了也只是轻轻地笑，黑眼睛弯起来，像是秋天的月亮。大约是舒适过了头，坚战上下眼皮开始打架，在他肩膀游走的手却在此时使上了劲。也许是平日太过操劳，肩膀才硬得不像话。坚战“啊”了一声，酸胀感如同淤血被揉开，但此后的松弛令他心旷神怡，脑袋便又歪向了一边。

阿周那多少抱着些忐忑，手掌再次回到坚战的裸背上来回揉捏。午间的光线忽亮忽暗，似乎是太阳总在往云层里藏，风刮得珠帘哗哗作响，给予了昏暗中他吞咽口水的机会。坚战的皮肤非常光滑，抹上酥油亮晶晶的，如同抹了糖水，每当阿周那经过那段晒痕的肌肤时，都忍不住蓄意往他腋下滑去，不经意触碰到坚战被卧榻挤压出饱满一块的侧乳，尊王反射性瑟缩了一下，似乎是惊醒了，但没有回头，只是调整了一下姿势继续眯上双眼。阿周那松了口气，低下头，全身缀的铃铛再度叮当作响，坚战仿佛喜欢这声音，微微侧了侧身，那对巧克力色的胸脯就这么离开了卧榻的缎面，仿佛在褐色阴影中朝阿周那释放着某种危险气息，邀请他双手狠狠抓握上去用力揉捏。

阿周那捏了下眉心，想着黑天真是出了个大难题，相比之下，捱过苦修算是太容易了。

那双手不知是何时撩过坚战腰侧的。年轻的王，被阿周那涂满油脂的指尖探到小腹时，也禁不住心头浮起几分酥痒。阿周那仿佛明白他的心思，就着将油脂抹开的趋势，指尖挑开了尊王的吉祥线，偷腥似的顺着身体轮廓穿下，双手覆上他的臀肉，几圈按揉下来，接着是大腿，膝弯，小腿，再顺着油脂返回坚战的臀瓣，这次滑向了大腿内侧与臀部交接的腿心，不知有意还是无意，就那么轻轻点触坚战藏在阴影里的阴囊，随着反复推揉，不断轻轻拂了又拂。坚战有些轻微地抖起来，阿周那听到他呼吸中添了些轻喘，便得寸进尺地一根手指推进臀缝之中，刚刚碰到穴口又轻巧地离开，只把酥油抹在四周，又不予前进。坚战的躯体因紧张而夹紧，臀部的线条也比放松时要更明晰了些，阿周那按上去，坚战越是警惕地绷紧，他便越用力绕着圈按压，几乎要一手一瓣将那极品屁股揉成一团泥似的。直到最后，还是坚战被他的手法弄得卸了力，整个人翻成了侧身，棕色的颜面也抹了层红潮，双唇一开一合，半睁半闭的小鹿眼蒙着雾，一副婆罗门看了都要破戒的模样。

坚战侧躺的样子是两腿交叠，左腿在上，阿周那抚上那已然展露情潮的大腿，轻轻向旁边掰，尊王蓄意藏匿的东西就这么展露无遗了——他半勃的阴茎，也如他的脸面和脖子一样被侵袭他身体的热浪染得红红的。阿周那手心还沾了些温热的酥油，就这么悉数涂到了王逐渐昂扬的性器上。坚战的喘息重了几分，红肿的龟头似乎由于对方温热的抚慰，从肉体空隙中探出更多，但碍于姿势，只得瑟缩在小腹和卧榻的绒毯间。毯子的长绒偶尔搔到铃口，液体渗出，但在掉落前被细心地拭去。坚战半眯着眼睛，微微分开了腿，呻吟也变得毫不吝惜，一声声敲着阿周那的脑袋，只是苦了天授的英雄还要多受会儿这种折磨，还不到能够掰开尊王双腿长驱直入的时候。

只见阿周那叹了口气，手心裹住坚战的阴茎顶端，指尖拨弄着褶皱和软皮，另一只手又快速捋动起来。

坚战险些射精，遂定了定神，开始盘算着如何婉拒黑天的好意。原则上他不会与侍女发生关系，以免再多出几个庶出的孩子，将来的储君选拔又将徒生争执。他打算伸手制止阿周那的进一步动作，告诫对方点到为止即可，手却被柔顺地推了回去，下身的捋动变得更快，这次似乎不好再忍。坚战闭上眼，性器根部却突然被圈得极紧——没有射精，但几乎迎来了一股与之无异的高潮。尊王的阴茎仍肿胀着，被轻点一下和稍稍摩擦都夹带着逐渐加重的喘息。

而那双灵巧的手，却在此时离开了。

“……请您转到正面。”阿周那细着嗓子，生怕出了声就被坚战认出来，好在他粗神经的大哥似乎隔了纱丽也认不出他的脸，大概连声音也是一样。坚战照做了，方才压过的胸部还有几道尚未消去的毯子磨出的印痕，连带他挺翘的阴茎也一道被完全解放，就这么完完全全袒露给了面前素未谋面的婢女。阿周那轻声说了句“失礼了”，便侧坐在坚战身上，沾满酥油的双手，覆住那对他梦寐以求的胸肌。面纱下他咬着下唇，极力不让自己去想这对饱满双乳挤压自己阴茎为自己乳交的样子。坚战似乎不太习惯这种揉法，手指捏紧了身下的丝缎和毯子，湿漉漉的双眼紧紧盯着阿周那的手，抿着嘴不让自己再叫出来。阿周那自然是秉承了一直以来的坏毛病，见他如此紧张，反倒故意用指尖往他乳晕上转，不时装作滑了一下弹到乳头，坚战不由得闭上眼，唇角的呻吟也按捺不住地外泄，铃口汁液涌得沾湿了小腹，沿着他姣好的肌肉轮廓淌到人鱼线和大腿根，看得阿周那口干舌燥，但手上的动作仍没有停下。

小腹，阴毛，阿周那手掌所经过处皆覆满油脂，坚战的两粒乳头本就被他玩弄得又红又肿，这么下来还泛着亮亮的油光，酥油的香气也铺满了方圆几米。阿周那试探性碰了下坚战那根昂扬已久的东西，得到的又是一阵颤抖和几句破碎的喘息。这时坚战突然一个激灵，被侵入的体感令他条件反射地试图坐起来，但为时已晚——阿周那空余的那只手不容置喙地按住了他的腰腹，力道大得无法挣开，第二根也随之滑入，按压和探索同时进行，肠壁因紧张而收缩却更加清晰地感知到异物的存在。阿周那的中指往里探了探，又微微勾了些起来，沿着内壁像在找东西，当他按到了比其他地方稍硬的一块，便如他方才熟练的手法一样，打着圈按压起来——坚战缩紧了脚趾，膝盖并在一起，却毫无退路地被弯成了M字形，喘息仿佛已经带了哭腔。这声音反而令阿周那心中某块隐秘之处莫名地兴奋起来，他朝坚战挪近了些，俯下身，撩起面纱，给予了无助的王一个湿吻，仿佛是要安抚他。坚战被侵入口腔的舌头搅得头脑发胀，身体再度燥热起来，四肢也渐渐绵软下去，但就在这时，一阵刺痛打断了他的小憩——他的舌尖被狠狠地咬了一下，内壁的突起也与此同时被赋予了突然迅猛的刺激，坚战弓起身子，双腿夹紧，嗓音一下子没控制住拔高，后穴夹紧了阿周那的手指，被放置已久的阴茎就这么射了出来。

阿周那舔着嘴角的血，又是一串璎珞踝铃声中，他居高临下看着坚战——如他所料，有着淫荡本性的尊王，自然是喜爱痛楚的。坚战的阴茎刚经历过一次阻止，这次射精仿佛比往常还持久些，还让他整个人都缩紧了身子颤抖得厉害。他那仿佛坚强不屈，但仍然绚丽绽放的性器，翘得高高的，一颤一颤喷出浓精，弄得自己小腹和大腿上都是，还溅了不少到阿周那的头纱和发辫上。阿周那皱起眉，仿佛嫌那些东西黏在一起就更加不便，索性脱了那头纱，和那些互相连接的鼻环与耳坠头饰，浑身的金饰品只留了脚上踝铃，随后跨坐在坚战身上。

坚战晕乎乎地望向制造重量的罪魁祸首，却还留在高潮的余韵中缓不过神。阿周那俯下身子，轻舔他湿润的睫毛，弄得坚战痒痒的，刚刚仿佛要退却的电流又重新聚集在了胸腹，仿佛爱神的把戏，终究是烧也烧不尽。阿周那吮吸他鬓角的汗珠，舌尖游移到他耳廓，便顺着耳窝耳垂这么一路舔吸过去。坚战无力地扭动身子，却止不住是将脖子往阿周那的方向送，天授的英雄自然是连聪明也数一数二，立刻就明白了尊王的意思，和缓地舔舐他的侧颈，轻咬他滑动的喉结。坚战感到有什么东西抵到了下身，并且还在变得更热更胀起来，顿感觉更加口干舌燥，又只能张开嘴喘气，棕色肩头被下意识地送到对方贪婪的口舌前时，又被舔咬得呻吟连连，颤抖的双腿也不经意就打了开，脚踝轻蹭阿周那的红纱丽，似乎示意对方将最后的阻隔也悉数褪去。

像是被刺破了一片墨黑色的乌云，闷热的大雨将人淋了个湿透般，阿周那虽然从很久以前就对自己的长兄心怀妄念，却没有料到真正实际地接触到时，坚战真的如他所想，是个十足的荡妇。他只胡乱将裙子撩成了一个方便性器袒露的模样，龟头顶磨起坚战粘稠不堪的穴口，也不知是温热的酥油顺着臀瓣流了些下来，还是他发骚的大哥泛滥成灾的精液和前列腺液。阿周那拨开自己恼人的长发，发辫已经全散了，只有缀在上面的花瓣落了坚战一身。

阿周那试图往里滑了滑，只进了龟头又慢慢抽出来，这么反复几次后，坚战似乎有些不满，原本勾着阿周那脊背的双手慢慢移到了腰际，又滑到他双臀上，手指微微用力，似乎示意阿周那臀部下压。阿周那想起黑天说的，虽然心里早已狂喜不止，却仍对急不可耐的尊王摇摇头，只用龟头继续磨蹭穴口，却一点也不肯往里深入。

“你……进来……”坚战闷着声音说，双腿也缠上他的腰臀，试图将他往下引，自己的臀部也跟着送上前，抬得高高的，给予了阿周那一个绝好的角度，只要一动腰就能长驱直入。阿周那却低下头，又轻轻吻坚战的眼睛，那双莲花似的眼睑，在这紧要关头被随意舔弄几下，就绽放出了或长或短的低吟。坚战仿佛是料他忍不了太久，刻意拉高了声音在他耳边叫，灼热的呼吸一下一下，碰着阿周那的耳廓，试图让高涨的情欲一路从耳朵洞直钻进他脑袋里。  
但天授的英雄也不辜负英雄的名号，巍然不动地将坚战扳过来猛烈地吻他，找准了他口腔上颚，舌面深深浅浅地扫过去，吻到尊王被放开时连呻吟都发不出了，只得挂在他身上大口大口呼吸，下面的嘴也是一样，在阿周那不断的磨蹭中努力地一开一合，仿佛若是抓准了时机，就能将肿胀巨物收入囊中，填补尊王此刻极端的空虚。  
坚战仿佛终于是急了，磨蹭着胳膊换了个角度，将阿周那的脸按到自己胸前：  
“插啊……快……”  
虽然被饱满的双乳挤住了脸，有些呼吸困难，阿周那却笃定了还是无动于衷的样子，闷不出声地玩起坚战两边的乳头。

“快点……”  
“阿周那…………”  
声音虽然又虚又轻，阿周那却还是听的一清二楚。  
他是什么时候知道的？烦躁倏忽地攀上阿周那的耳后，直直地冲进他太阳穴里。王是在任何人面前都如此淫荡？还是因为知道了才这样？阿周那弄不清答案，但既然已经被知道了，便没必要再继续伪装。他索性扯掉了假发扔到一旁，端起坚战抬了许久的腰，早就硬得发疼的阴茎狠狠整根一插到底，坚战被这突然起来的攻势入侵，叫声都拔尖了几分。坚战的内壁又滑又热，已经经历过一次射精，又被阿周那吊了许久的胃口，自然如同旱地得了灌溉，整个肠壁都紧紧裹上来，一收一缩，犹如吸吮。阿周那不算太高兴，心里嘀咕着这么熟练是早就被车夫大臣们全用过一遍吗，便也不给坚战缓和的余地，极快地抽插起来，每次都是一冲到底，顶得坚战整个身子都往后冲，卧榻也吱呀作响，却盖不过肉体碰撞的噼啪声。

坚战望着他，眼神都迷成了一道甜雾，满嘴只有咿咿呀呀的呻吟，和往往刚要脱口，就被阿周那肏到词不成句的名字。阿周那几次顶到最深处，坚战忍不住十指缩紧，整个人几乎要腾空贴到阿周那身上。阿周那却将他挂在自己脖子上的双手用力扯开，就着插入的姿势将坚战翻了个面，从后面更加激烈地抽送起来。坚战双臂后展，扶着自己被阿周那攥紧的腰身，跪趴在卧榻上撑起上身，全身的油脂被汗水烘得晶亮晶亮，泛红的棕皮肤如同莲花渗着水珠，在阿周那阴茎的一顿顶磨翻搅下，绽放得更加彻底。阿周那向前探，试图保持着抽插的力道，顺便享受一番尊王饱满鼓胀的胸脯。坚战前胸的两团肉几乎成了他热腾腾渴望的抒发剂，被两只手毫无保留地来回揉捏，乳头被掐得充血挺翘，仿佛一片原本圣洁荒芜的田野就这样被一根来自兄弟的阴茎极力地灌溉，就变得花团锦簇。后入比正面位还能插得更深，尊王仰高了脑袋，似乎承受不起这种剧烈的交媾，整个人绷得紧紧的像要高潮，伸长的脖子就像阿周那在每次典礼上所看的的背影那样，只不过这次的汗珠也好，蜂蜜也好，都是由他的阴茎所赐予的，而不是任何车夫，大臣，子民的欢呼，或是任何一位兄弟的丰功伟绩。

坚战被干到高潮的时候整个人都在颤抖，肠壁痉挛夹得阿周那卡在最深处，抽也抽不动，直到尊王射到疲软，阿周那才重新抽动起来，余韵中的穴口一收一缩，热得可怕，坚战却不太受得住高潮后还被这样的速度继续，他一边边细碎地嘟囔着什么，边在继续迎来的顶弄中漏出尖得不像话的叫声，阿周那原本揉捏他乳头的手缓缓向上，探进尊王微启的口唇，胡乱捣弄他温热的舌头，弄得王晶莹的唾液也一丝一丝落到卧榻表面，后穴的粘液也不甘示弱，仿佛是王还用尽了最后的力气在一下下夹紧阿周那的挺进。平时究竟是过着什么日子啊，阿周那心中不爽，拽着坚战的脖子往后狠狠一拉，顶到了王隐秘的更深处，坚战的喉咙呜呜地出着浑浊的尖叫，感到体内如同被热流的箭矢射穿，且在他体内抖动良久，才全射干净。阿周那慢慢拔出来，看着那穴口几乎被自己干到有些合不上，汩汩流出的乳白液体一直沿着臀形淌下来，一些滑到大腿，一些则是直接滴在了卧榻上。坚战有气无力地趴着，脑袋埋在臂弯里，艰难地朝阿周那的方向转了转，翘着臀部的姿势还与刚才一样，只是腰已经开始架不住地抖起来。

晶莹剔透，一丝不挂的尊王，慢吞吞地伸出失力的手臂绕到自己身后，沾弄了些淌出来的精液，缓缓地挪近他那还挂着晶亮唾液的唇瓣，将手指放入口中，并慢慢地吸吮起来，扭过头的他，湿着那双小鹿眼睛盯着阿周那。轻声问他：

“你会一直在多门的对吗？”

阿周那凑近了他，拨开他汗湿的头发，从他的眼睛吻起，又覆住了他从不说谎的嘴。坚战柔和的顺从令他更多地质疑起曾经他那些灼热的眼神是否都不再是他一个人的秘密，而今天的陷阱不仅仅是黑天的，更是尊王的，或者是神的也说不定。

“是的，我会一直在您身边。”  
也许不是其他，只是踝铃弄得人醉过去了。他本不该这么回答。

阿周那这么想着，把红色纱丽和那些繁复饰品揉成一团，塞进了黑天的箱子。  
坚战从他身边经过，歪着脑袋看他，待到阿周那发现他的目光，就羞赧地眨着小鹿眼笑了。

这不是异状，是陷阱。

阿周那笃定了这个真相，注视着把笑容藏在湿润眼眶中的坚战再度走近了自己，从下半身白色布料里捧出他的阴茎，睁着一双洁净无垢的大眼睛，卖力地吸吮起来。莲花般的王在咕啾的水声中艳丽地绽放开来，挂着露水的花瓣，毫无保留地向外倾吐着泡沫般的湿热。

“今天也请多指教。”  
王伏在阿周那耳边，轻声对他说。


End file.
